custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Matador Fury(2017)
Matador Fury was a mark III Mexican jaeger stationed at the Tokyo Shatterdome. The first mark III jaeger to be completed, Matador defended the South American coastline from kaiju attack until its destruction in early 2024. History Early Combat History Matador Fury was launched on January 9, 2017 as the first unit in the mark III line of jaegers. She was stationed at the Lima Shatterdome along with Diablo Intercept and Solar Prophet. Designed as the first and last jaeger with a nuclear ejection system, Matador Fury could technically still incinerate kaiju, even if her reactor was breached and due to the danger of this rather "explosive" system and politicians twiddling their thumbs, plus a hefty amount of bureaucracy, Matador was to be only deployed in remote areas, intercepting kaiju in an "early-engagement." This led to both pilots being separated from their fellow Lima Shatterdome colleagues and giving Matador an almost "mysterious" persona for a jaeger. Surprisingly Matador managed to rack up an impressive kill count of three kaiju, two being solo missions before her destruction in early 2024. Payara November 3, 2017's Galapagos Island Tsunami signaled the arrival of the category II kaiju Payara. With high waves submerging surrounding islands adjacent to the Mariana Trench, Payara had significantly superseded any known Category I Kaiju in water displacement and radiation contamination. Therefore, leading to its classification as the forerunner of Category II. Emerging near the proximity of the Christmas Islands, Payara viciously skewered an unprepared Matador Fury, the kaiju's long spear-shaped fangs easily piercing through the jaeger's titanium-plated shoulder armor and disabling the centrifuge that applied fuel to its torch. A ferocious tackle on the side of Payara sent the inexperience pilots tumbling down underwater. Unable to use any of their pyre-based weaponry and the kaiju's fangs approaching dangerously close, both Munez and LaCruz were driven into a panic. The kaiju's open jaws were now just mere strides away from grasping the conn-pod and saltwater was diverting itself rapidly, flooding its way dangerously close to the control rods lining the reactor core. Matador's constant attempts at grabbing a hold of the kaiju proved pitiful, the grasping shafts unable to pierce through the silicon membrane quilting Payara's underlying hide. Moments before the kaiju could finally spear through the dangling conn-pod, Munez and LaCruz discharged a gas canister and forced it straight into the Payara's gaping jaws; smashing apart the kaiju's defining fangs. Covered by its own kaiju blue, and with its jawline bloodied by the shattered fangs, Payara was momentarily blinded by the cloud that had resulted from its own kaiju blue and left vulnerable to a swift counterattack. A direct kick forward from Matador, connected towards its chest; sending the still-dazed kaiju off of Matador and propelled out of the water towards the shoreline. The shockwave of the blow forcing Matador's gas canister to lodge itself between a tight-fitting gap in the kaiju's back molars. Upon backpedaling away from the jaeger, the dazed kaiju was met firsthand with the searing heat of Matador's flame shield, the high-intensity firewall drove Payara onto the sandy shoreline that encompassed Silver City. Onlookers watched on as the "bullfighter" forced the "bull" into the "tight corridor" of a sea-cave, while the Category II could only momentarily stare blankly in horror as an undeviating ball of fire catapulted from Matador's thermite launcher impacted its head and set it ablaze. Every time the kaiju abruptly convulsed in an attempt to remove the oxidizing metal, it inadvertently forced the flames to inch ever so steadily closer to the gas canister. As the bonfire met gas canister, a new eruption of pyre diverted itself in a downwards manner, cascading down the esophagus and setting the kaiju ablaze from the inside out. Muffled by the cheers of the crowd and the crackles of the flames were Payara's drowned screeches of agony, the kaiju finally reduced to ashes almost a half hour later. Maxilla Easter Day's breach signified the last of the Category I kaijus, Maxilla was equipped with a colossal armor crunching jaw armored to brim with layers of teeth, not too dissimilar to Payara while also having the advantage of hardened segments of skin padding the skull. Having been built around this jaw, Maxilla had incredulously little in the way of any other offensive capabilities. The kaiju having to rely solely on its awe-inspiring bite-force, one capable of crushing through even the thickest of armor plating. As soon as Maxilla was confirmed to be drifting towards the isolated community of Isla Negra, Matador was immediately slated into the position. Shortly after, rather troublesome weather had mandated an emergency touchdown near the port of San Antonio; obliging the Mexican jaeger to cross the twenty-mile swamplands that linked the small peninsula town to San Antonio. Thirty-five minutes after initial touchdown, Matador had finally trekked its way across the swampy marshlands separated San Antonio from the coastal town. When the jaeger had finally caught sight of an elusive Maxilla, the kaiju was crushing the town's primary kaiju-evacuation bunker between its colossal canines and sprayed hundreds of gallons of blood across the white shoreline. A hate-filled Matador advanced steadily towards the kaiju, preparing her heavy ordinance for the upcoming confrontation. Unsheathing the jaeger's knuckle claws, both pilots proceeded to hammer away at Maxilla's armored veneer. Even as piece after piece of the armored plating that lined its skull was whistled into the air and kaiju blue drizzled down its fractured face, Maxilla made no attempts of absconding its assault. Every juncture the kaiju dehisced its massive jaw, a fussilade of jabs and hooks would secure it shut. After three hours of the continual beating, all but a few segments of Maxilla's armored platings still lingered on it's once broadly protected skull. The debilitated kaiju finally expires after a double-fisted uppercut from Matador hurled it through the air and impales it onto a series of jagged rocks clustered near the peninsula tip. Tailspitter On the evening of March 8, 2024, Tailspitter slogged its way towards the direction Valparaiso. The titanic category IV was the largest one yet, mandating a triple-jaeger team drop. Thus, Chrome Brutus was deployed along with Diablo Intercept and Matador Fury. All three jaegers unloaded their ordnance as soon as Tailspitter's location was confirmed. Diablo's napalm spears, Matador's flamethrowers and Chrome's rockets pounded Tailspitter, yielding devastating results; three arms were blown off, while bony armor plates were warped into spun sugar and singed, exposing the softer hide underneath. Diablo jammed three spears into Tailspitter's midsection as Chrome and Matador distracted it with gatling gun fire and flamethrower volleys. Tailspitter countered by crushing Diablo's knee and tossing the other two jaegers backwards. Before any of them could recover, fifty-foot tail spikes skewered Diablo's conn-pod and left the two pilots as bloody pulps. Chrome and Matador advanced towards the kaiju, ruthlessly clobbering it down with everything they had. Chrome unloaded its remaining rockets onto Tailspitter's back, exposing the internals. The kaiju soon sprawled around helplessly, with Blue cascading from its gaping wounds. Matador pinned it down to a coral reef while Chrome ripped out Tailspitter's spinal vertebrae. Biantal The night of January 2, 2024 saw the category IV Biantal rapidly closing in on the vicinity of Easter Island. With Hydra Corinthian stationed near Concepcion accompanied by Echo Saber, along with both Mammoth Apostle and Diablo Intercept stationed much deeper into the south; Matador Fury was the only jaeger in the immediate field of the encroaching bogey. The Mexican jaeger was deployed from the Lima Shatterdome as soon as Biantal's emergence was pin-pointed. Biantal erupted out of the water in the vicinity of Easter Island's miracle mile, making an immediate beeline towards the shore. An unwary Matador heaved under the kaiju's weight mass and plummeted backward onto a jagged embankment. The toiling jaeger proceeded to activate it's torch and unload tornados of incinerating napalm en route of the kaiju. As Matador primed her right arm tungsten cannon, Biantal suddenly emerged from the searing flames and delivered a vicious tail skewer towards her right knee, easily ripping through the joints like spun sugar and effectively leaving the jaeger dead in the water. Within a thiry-minute span, Biantal unleashed a harrowing assault towards the disabled Mexican jaeger, amputating the jaeger's left-arm after an overshot claw-swipe and separating apart the titanium segments that lined her chest. The Category IV kaiju than effortlessly skewered through Matador's exposed chest, easily piercing through the brittle titanium lining; dismantling the main turbine and countless steam generators that paralleled towards the main reactor. Munez and LaCruz realized the dire situation they found themselves in as their jaeger's nuclear reactor began a catastrophic melt down and Biantal's ever so continual assault left high voltage sparks of electricity shooting harrowingly close through the outcrops in their cockpit, both pilots activated their famed nuclear-ejection system, a last-ditch effort to both escape the destruction of their jaeger and euthanize the ever-so looming kaiju. Biantal slammed its fist down on the conn-pod mere moments before the duo's escape, effectively causing the ejection seats to malfunction and lock both pilots in place in a walking timebomb. Munez and LaCruz were left to spend their final moments scowling obscenities at one another as the kaiju slithered away towards Concepcion, Matador's explosion happening a mere moment before Biantal surfaces one again near Concepcion, the semi-nuclear mushroom cloud leaving a massive compression wave that easily shattered through the nearby moai and eviscerating sea-side condos lining the coast. Category:Mark III